


When you have lost your things

by Koli008



Category: Alpha and Omega - Fandom, FC Bayern Munich - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Bundesliga, Football, For my bf to feel better, M/M, This won't help, first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koli008/pseuds/Koli008
Summary: Hi, guys!So, this is my first work in English and it's for my lovely best honey Mary!It's just a smut about Philipp and Thomas, nothing much.Enjoy! (anybody who reads this)





	When you have lost your things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/gifts).



Philipp Lahm, captain of FC Bayern München, was already 33 years old and still unmated. He was laying in his bed next to opened window, although it was cold April. The fact that it was his time to have pups was itching deep inside his mind slowly bursting out on the daylight. There was one Alpha he liked so bad, but he was an untouchable striker. He was in love with his eyes which were shining all the time with energy. He was in love with his cute and sometimes annoying laugher. He was simply in love with him and everything about him.  
He turned on one side and got up to close the window when he spotted somebody in the garden looking directly at him. From what he was able to see, he could judge that it was a man, tall and thin man who was looking at him. He went pale and slid down to the floor not to be seen.  
“Hey Fips! I’ve lost my phone and keys, can I come over night?” The guy yelled loudly. The voice was familiar to Philipp, he just couldn’t put it on the right place in his mind. He was confused a little and he had no idea what to do, finally he decided to yell back.  
“Who’s that?” he asked loudly, in his voice was a sign of fear.  
“Thomas!” was the answer from mysterious person. “You can’t recognize voice of your teammate? Are you drunk?” he asked him with amused tone.  
“No, of course I’m not! Wait, I will open for you!” he yelled back and stood up. He managed to close the window, then he climbed down the stairs, he wasn’t caring about taking some shirt or whatever to cover his chest. He opened the door just in sweatpants: “Hi Thomas, come in,” he smiled happy that he didn’t have to yell anymore. He came in watching Fips’ chest with a small grin.  
“What happened to you?” Philipp asked him when they were in the living room sitting on the sofa.  
“You know,” he scratched back of his head laughing a little with his jovial and for Philipp even cute laugh. “I was in the bar and some idiot stole my things when I was leaving. I guess it was right in the moment when I got pressed between two enormously huge guys and one sexy girl,” he laughed again.  
Philipp laughed too. “And my house was the nearest when you realized it, right?”  
“Well, actually it wasn’t,” he looked down. “Manu’s was the nearest one,” his gaze slid down on his knees.  
“So why did you come here? Not that I’m angry, but why?” he was watching him hungry for answers.  
“Because I like you,” he whispered still looking down.  
Philipp was shocked and happy in one moment. He couldn’t believe it, his crush, the one he had loved for so long said that he liked him. “Is it true?” he moved closer to him.  
“Yeah,” he was still whispering, but this time he looked up to see Philipp’s face, he was smiling and shinning with happiness. “You are not mad at me?” this time was Thomas the confused one.  
“Why should I? You know, I like you too,” he blushed hard. Thomas smiled a little and took Philipp’s hand in his caressing top of it with his thumb gently. It made small captain move even closer.  
“Can I kiss you, Philipp?” he asked him unsurely, still rubbing his thumb against his hand.  
“Yes, you can,” he smiled, blushed even harder and leaned in front of Thomas’ face, Thomas moved his hand on Fips’ cheek and their lips were just a few millimetres from each other. Philipp made the final move and crushed his lips against Thomas’. He kissed him back and put his other hand on his hip. Philipp buried his fingers in Thomas’ locks which were softer than he was expecting them to be in his wildest dreams. It made him smile into the kiss. After a while the kiss was broken, both of them were panting hard and smiling at each other.  
“I want you, sweet little Omega,” Thomas purred softly kissing him gently again.  
“I want you too, Alpha,” he kissed him back.  
Thomas smirked: “You can’t imagine how long I was dreaming about you saying this to me.”  
He took Fips in his arms and carried him to the bedroom upstairs. “I have never thought that you are that heavy,” he laughed when he finished the stairs trying to catch his breath, but not letting Philipp to step on the ground.  
“I’m not, only you are not as strong as you have thought,” he giggled and nuzzled closer to Thomas’ body.  
“You cheeky little Omega,” Thomas tried to sound angrily, but he started to laugh and continued with carrying Philipp to his bedroom.  
Philipp was inhaling Thomas nice scent, it was a mix of Alpha’s scent which seemed so dominating, of cologne and spirituous smell of bar, it made him smile again.  
When they arrived to Fips’ room Thomas laid him on the bed: “So good you have no shirt,” he purred and kissed his chest. Philipp smiled, he let Thomas to take his body.  
“You taste so sweet, even sweeter than I’ve ever dared to think,” he licked him all over his chest and moved to neck. Philipp moaned a little. “Good Omega,” he licked it again.  
“Take me, Thomas,” he purred lustfully feeling a few drops of lube on his pants.  
“You smell so good,” he licked his skin down to the hem of his pants. Philipp was running his fingers through Thomas’ hair still purring. Thomas took down the sweatpants and grinned when he saw that Philipp is hard. “You want me that much?” he raised his eyebrow and looked in his eyes.  
“Yes!” he whined as he felt striker’s hand on his member. He gently stroked it a few times and then turned Omega on his stomach and raised his hips high. “I want to see you all wet,” he purred loudly.  
“So do something for it,” he grinned and then moaned quietly when Thomas’ tongue touched his ass cheek. He was licking his butt in teasingly slow pace enjoying every soft moan which was Philipp trying to stop. With a small, cheeky smirk Thomas slid his tongue over defender’s entrance, as an answer he got loud groan full of surprise. He smirked even more and pushed his wet tongue inside.  
Philipp felt so tight and warm, he was remembering when he had Alpha in his bed for the last time vainly. It was so long from his last relationship that he almost forgot how it feels when an Alpha is taking care of his body. “So good…” More lube came from him and Thomas licked it down purring loudly.  
“That’s what I wanted, Philipp,” he moved back and pushed his finger inside of him.  
“Oh, Thomas…” he moaned as Alpha started to move in him. Soon Thomas added more fingers and he was moving hard in him.  
“Are you ready for me?” Thomas purred loudly when it was easy to move his fingers in Philipp.  
“Always, Alpha,” he raised his hips high to make him easier entrance. Thomas entered him slowly and gently not to hurt him. After a few hisses and moans from Omega under him he started to move. He was moving slowly in Philipp, who felt so tight. For Thomas, he felt amazing and he said it to him, or better he purred it to him.  
Philipp just moaned and raised his hips even higher if it was possible. Thomas moaned as well and pushed deeper. He started to move fast moaning loudly. Philipp had closed eyes, his eyelids were shivering in pleasure. He slid his hand to his own member and stroke it slowly, he groaned as loud as he could.  
“You. Are. So. Perfect!...” Thomas said fitfully. Philipp moaned, nodded and stroke himself faster. Thomas decided to turn Philipp, he wanted to see him coming. Philipp whined as he fell on his back, but Thomas make him quiet again by kissing him deeply. Philipp kissed him back, wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist to make him push even deeper.  
Philipp kept jerking himself off, soon he felt how he was getting close. “Thomas!” he screamed even more loudly than the loudest and came on his stomach. Dense, white splash covered his pale skin on the stomach and slowly streamed down on the mattress. Striker groaned and his knot started to grow.  
“My God! You are big!” Philipp gasped.  
“Oh yeah!” Thomas purred loudly as he came. Feeling of Thomas painting his inner walls white made Philipp became slightly hard again.  
“What? You liked it that much?” Thomas had his normal goofy grin on his face. Philipp nodded. “What about a second round?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments and see some kudos there ;)


End file.
